1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to granular activated carbon manufacture, and more particularly to a new and improved process for making granular activated carbon from low rank agglomerating but not good coking bituminous coal treated with dilute inorganic acid, and to a new and improved granular activated carbon made by such process and having properties which make it suitable for use in water and waste water treatment and in other applications.